Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Embodiments of the present invention relate to projection systems used in theaters, homes, shopping malls, museum installations, displays of news articles, and concert venues, among others. Demand for a high quality viewing experience has resulted in a trend of innovation in higher resolution projection systems. For example, projection systems used for projections on large surfaces may suffer from a lower quality viewing experience when a viewer is positioned closer to the large projection surface. As such, advances in automation of the projection systems as well as improved sensing techniques may allow for innovation in enhancing the viewing experience.